The Emperor true love
by jennifer100
Summary: This is a love story...Hiei is a emperor and Kurama is a thief...What will happen?...read and find out...HieixKurama Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Disclaimer; I do not own YuYu Hakusho

Warning; This is Yaoi… don't like it, don't read it

**Author's note; Hello everyone this is my first Kurama and Hiei story. I am a Hiei fan…I just love Hiei, But I do love the couple Kurama and Hiei… And sometime I do love them both Hiei and Kurama…I want to thank my beta for helping me with this story…thank you so much…Okay, hope my readers enjoy.**

**Chapter one**

Kurama and Kuronue are partners, they both stole jewels and gold coins. Kurama and Kuronue were wanted for stealing a lot of jewels. They became friends when they first saw each other at a jewel store. They both were stealing the same necklace. Then they became friends after that. Kurama and Kuronue were at a noodle restaurant eating.

"How are your noodles Kurama? Kuronue asked, eating. "They're fine. Kuronue, I think we should leave before the police catch up to us." Kurama said, looking around. "Kurama, you worry too much. Lets just rest for now. I have this great plan; I wanted to tell you to get more money." Kuronue said, smiling at him.

"What do you have to tell me, Kuronue? I'll do anything not to be poor again. My mother died just because we didn't have any money to buy her any medicine." Kurama was looking sad, thinking about his mother.

" Kurama, we want be poor again. I won't allow it. I chose you as my partner because you are the legendary Yoko Kurama. We will be rich and live happily ever after." Kuronue said, looking serious. "You really believe that, Kuronue. It sounds like a fairy tale to me." Kurama was sipping on his tea. "It's not a fairy tale, Kurama. My plan is to enter the emperor palace and steal his gold jewels. Once we get his Jewels, we will be rich. And never have to worry about money again." Kuronue, grabbing one of Kurama left hand.

Kurama started to blush a little. "Kuronue, I don't think that such a good idea. There a lot of guards there surrounding the palace. We won't be able to make it." Kurama said, moving his hand away from him. " We can do it, Kurama. I believe in your skill. Let's go, it's your turn to pay for our dinner, I'll be waiting outside for you." Kuronue ordered, getting up. "Kuronue, we need to plan this first before we start going in the palace." Kurama said, looking at him.

"We will plan it once we get there. Now come on we have stuff to do." Kuronue, leaving out the door. "Waiter, the tab please." Kurama yelled out, drinking some more of his tea. A lady waiter came toward Kurama table. "You finish with your dinner, sir. Is there anything else you like to have before you leave?" The woman asked, taking the money. "No, that is all." Kurama replied, get up from his seat.

When Kurama was going to the door, two guys were standing by the door blocking Kurama path. "Where do you think your going thief? You're the guy on this picture." One of the guys said with short blue hair, showing Kurama a picture of himself with his partner on it. Underneath the picture was $100,000,000,000 for there rested. "We are so lucky we found you here. We will so get pay for this." The other man said with medium black hair. "Move out of my way before you get hurt." Kurama remarked, pulling out a rose inside his hair.

"Are you trying to ask us out on a date? You are pretty, how about you sleep with us? Then we will let you go." The black hair man said, laughing. The rose Kurama was holding was turning into a weapon. "Rose whip!" Kurama yelled, out hitting the guys with his weapon. The weapon sliced their body in half. The two guys were died with their body half apart, blood was everywhere. The people were screaming when they saw the bodies on floor.

"Someone call the cops." A lady yelled out. Kurama ran out the door and went pass his partner. "Dammit, what took you so long?" Kuronue asked, running after his partner. "We need to get out of here before the police come. I just kill two guys in there." Kurama said, still running. "No wonderful I heard a lot of screaming. Why did you kill the guys any way?" Kuronue asked, still running too. "I will tell you later, but right now let's run as far away from here as we can." Kurama said.

* * *

There was an emperor who lives in a big palace. The emperor was tall with black spike hair and a handsome face with a bad personality. He was wearing a red Chinese robe with black pants and an ear ring on his right ear, holding a staff. The Emperor was in his big chair trying to choose a girl to be his  
wife.

"Your Highness, which one of these women would you like to marry?" An old man asked. "These women don't interest me. Take them all out of my site. I had enough." Hiei commanded, getting mad. "Your Highness, they come all around the world just to see you." "I said get them away from me now, before I put you in the dungeon." Hiei demanded, getting mad. "Yes, your Highness." The old man got all the women out of the room." The women were getting upset and crying,

Hiei was by himself now getting annoyed and bored. "What wrong Hiei? You still could find the right woman to be your bride." Yusuke remarked, coming in the room, wearing an armor outfit. "Shut up, Yusuke." Hiei said, getting annoyed. "Come on Hiei, don't be sad. You are the emperor. If I had all these things and people serving me, I would be so happy. I would eat up everything I like." Yusuke said, laughing.

"Hn, You think being emperor is great. How about you take the job then and I can't live a normal life. Hiei remarked, getting up. "Hiei, you're bored aren't you? I can show you how to have fun. Let's go practice fighting. I know you will love that." Yusuke said, grabbing his shoulder. "Yusuke, get your hands off of the emperor right now!" Botan yelled, walking in the room. "Botan, how are you? Still being you I see." Yusuke replied, letting go of Hiei. "Yusuke, stop calling the highness Hiei. Have some respect for the emperor you jerk!" Botan said, yelling.

"Okay, come down Botan. Hiei, are you coming outside to have some fun?" Yusuke asked, smiling. "I will be there in a minute. Botan, what do you want? This better be important" Hiei said, looking at her mean. "Hehehe, it is your highness, Mukuro, she wants to talk with you, and she said it very important." Botan declared, getting very nervous. "Bring her here then. Yusuke I won't be able to play with you today." Hiei said, seating back down in his chair. "I understand Hiei, we can play tomorrow." Yusuke said, leaving the room. "Alright, your highness." Botan said, leaving.

* * *

Yoko Kurama and Kuronue were near the palace gates. "Are you ready, Kurama? I know the great Yoko Kurama won't get us caught." Kuronue asked, smiling at him. "My plants need to feed. I think they will enjoy some human flesh." Yoko answer, taking out a seed inside his hair. "You are scary when you are in your demon form. I'm so in love with you right now." Kuronue, proclaimed pulling out his sword.

"Kuronue, do you even know where the emperor treasure is?" Yoko asked, looking serious. "The emperor treasure has to be in the emperor room. Come on let go and get this over with." Kuronue said, running to the palace. " You better be right about this, Kuronue or you will cost us both are life for this." Yoko warned him, running; releasing his death plants to the palace. Yoko Kurama and Kuronue jumped over the gate wall and started to attack the guards. The Guards was screaming because they were getting eaten up by Yoko Kurama's death plants. Kuronue was cutting them with his swords. Yoko was running to the door of the palace.

"Kuronue, I'm going inside. You take care of the guards." Kurama ordered, going inside. "Hiei, what all the commotion out there! I was trying to talk to you about something important and your men out there scream like little **." Mukuro yelled, getting mad. "Someone has entered in here. Mukuro, you take care of the outside why I take care of the intruder." Hiei commanded, getting up from his chair. "I'm not doing anything, Hiei. Won't you ask Yusuke to help you out? I just came here to give you some information. I'm not here to fight for you." " Hn, fine do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a damn." Hiei said, leaving with a smirk. "Hiei, you still have not changed." Mukuro said, to herself.

Yoko Kurama was in the palace halls sneaking trying not to get caught. When he figured out the coast was clear, he was running to a room, when a black energy ball almost hit him. Yoko Kurama jump out of the way just in time. "The next time I won't miss." Hiei remarked, walking toward him. Yoko Kurama just looked at him with a smirk.

* * *

Kuronue was fighting Yusuke outside. "You are trying to kill the emperor. You have to get by me first. I'm not like these weak ** men you defeat." Yusuke said, smirking. "You are good. I guess I want be easy on you." Kuronue replied, pulling out his necklace. "What the necklace for. Don't tell me you using the  
necklace as to say sorry to me? How lame." "This isn't no ordinary necklace." Kuronue said, making the necklace move. When Kuronue was swing the necklace back and fourth, Yusuke was starting to see four necklaces and red lights coming from it.

"Where the hell are you, trying to run away?" Yusuke asked, looking around for him. "I'm right here. Waiting for the right time to kill you." Kuronue remarked. When Yusuke was looking for him, he saw a sword coming toward him. Yusuke was stub right through the arm. "Aaahhhhhh, you got me on that one, but the next time you want get me again." Yusuke reassured, pulling out the sword from his right arm. "We will have to see about that." Kuronue commented, laughing.

**Thank you for reading…Please comment on this story if you like it…I will still work on this story…I need review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; The Periwinkle power Ranger

**I want to thank my Beta…if it wasn't for my beta…the story wouldn't have been perfect.**

**Chapter 2**

Yoko Kurama was attacking Hiei with his death plants. Hiei was destroying the plants with his attack coming from his stuff.

"I wouldn't want to kill the emperor, now tell me where the treasure is. Once my plants prey on their target, they will hunt you down for all eternity." Yoko said, smirking some more.

"Fine, I'll show you where the damn treasure is." Hiei said, halting his attacks on the plants.

"You are smart. Now take me to the treasure." Yoko demand, calling off his death plants.

Once Yoko Kurama's plants were gone, Hiei ran to him real fast and punched him in the stomach, hard. Yoko Kurama slowly slid to the floor before passing out.

"I thought you wouldn't be this easy to be caught, Legendary Fox. What Should I do with you?" Hiei was, blushing a little.

While Hiei was looking at him, Kurama turned back into his normal self.

"You're even beautiful in your human form." Hiei admitted, picking him up and carrying him to a room.

* * *

Kuroune was using his necklace to play a trick on Yusuke, so Yusuke wouldn't find him. Yusuke was seeing everything dark; he couldn't see anything, only the necklace moving back and fourth with red light. Yusuke used his spirit gun to try and find him. Kuronue flew back, landing on the ground hard. Yusuke was able to see again and Kuronue was on the ground in pain.

"How did… you find me." Kuroune asked trying to get up.

"It was just a lucky shoot. I knew it was just a trick with that necklace. It was easy to figure out your attack. Now, get your ** up, so I can put you in the dungeon." Yusuke ordered, standing over him. Kuronue was holding his necklace up in the air, a red light flashing from it. Yusuke covered his eyes with his right arm, shielding his eyes. When the red light disappeared, Yusuke opened his eyes up and Kuronue was gone. "Dammit, he escape!"

* * *

Kurama woke up in a big bed. He setup and looked around the room.

"You finally awaken. Come with me. The emperor wants to have dinner with you tonight. We most get you ready and fully dressed. Now, come with me." Botan ordered, leaving the room.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm having dinner with the emperor?" Kurama yelled, getting up out of bed and following her.

"The Emperor just wants to talk with you, I don't know why. I heard you tried to steal his treasure. The emperor must really like you. You would be dead by now, or in the dungeon. You're very lucky the emperor didn't kill you." Botan relied, laughing.

"Yes, I'm very lucky then." Kurama admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, you are lucky". Botan said, still laughing.

"Miss, what is your name?" Kurama asked, smiling.

"Oh, sorry for my bad manners. My name is Botan; I am the assistant for the emperor. Here is the room we will be fixing you up in." Botan said, opening up the room door.

"Are you not going to asked me my name?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask. What is your name?"

"My name is Kurama Minamino." Kurama said.

"Glad to meet you, Kurama. Now, let's get you changed."

Kurama and Botan entered a big bathroom, where four women were waiting for him with the bath water. They had on maid outfits and were holding some soap and a comb.

"What is all of this? I don't need anyone to help me take a bath." Kurama said, turning red.

"No, silly they're not going to bath you; they're just here to give you your things you need to take a bath with. They will have what you will be wearing when you finish your bath." Botan informed, leaving the bathroom.

Three of the women left the room.

"Sir, here is your bath water. We will leave you alone." One of the women said, leaving Kurama alone to his bath.

* * *

Kurama was finished taking his bath. He was walking in the dinner room with a china green robe on, with white pants underneath. Hiei was seated alone with a hold lot of food at the dinner table, waiting on Kurama.

"You look nice. Come and have a seat. I know you're hungry." Hiei ordered, his eyebrows rising.

"Emperor, I know you didn't bring me here just to have dinner with you." Kurama relied, sitting down. Kurama was sitting down face to face from The Emperor at the huge table.

"Hn, you're lucky I didn't put you in the dungeon, where the rats were. So be glad I'm being generous."

"I am glad for that." Kurama said, smiling while eating his food.

"I want to know about a few things about the clever fox. Now tell me. I do want to know this, why do you want my treasure?" Hiei asked, looking at him.

"It's none of your business." Kurama said as he stopped eating.

"It is my business. If you won't tell me, I'll make you tell me." Hiei said, getting up from his seat, walking toward Kurama.

Hiei grabbed Kurama by the neck.

"Let go of me." Kurama demanded, glaring at Hiei.

"You won't be leaving here. You will be in my service for now on. If you even try to escape from here, you will be killed." Hiei warned, letting go of his neck.

"You can't keep me here; where is my friend, Kuronue? What did you do with him?" Kurama asked, looking worried.

"He escape. My bodyguard almost killed him. So you should get used to this place, this will be your new home. My servant will show you your room later." Hiei said, leaving the dinner room.

Kurama was alone in the dinner room looking sad.

"I will escape from here." Kurama said to himself. "Kuronue, can you hear me?"

"_Kurama, are you alright? I was worried about you_." they communicated telepathically.

"Are you okay yourself, Kuronue?" Kurama asked.

"_I'm a little injured, but I'll be alright in a couple of days. Kurama, did you find the treasure_?"

"No, I didn't find it. I need you to get me out of here, Kuroune." Kurama said.

"_Why can't you escape on your own? My wounds still haven't healed_."

"The emperor has me trapped here. I cannot even use my powers here. He must have done something to me to make me unable to use my powers." Kurama said.

"_Don't worry Kurama, I will get you out of there. Just wait for me. When my wounds are healed, I will let you know. Until then, you should be looking for his treasure._

"That's a great plan. I will contact you once I find the treasure. Take care of yourself, Kuroune." Kurama said.

"_I will, love._"

Kurama blushed, halting communication with the man.

**I need Review to this Story…Please reader out there…if you like my story you need to review…if you review I can write another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; The Periwinkle power Ranger

**I only have two reviews…I need more review…I want to know if people like my story or not…I always review people story if I like it…tell me what you think of this story.**

**Chapter 3**

Kurama was following a woman with a maid outfit. She was showing him where he would be sleeping.

"Sir, here is your room." The woman said, opening up the room door.

Kurama went inside. The room was really big with a huge queen bed. It was mostly red and black.

"This is a huge room. Are you sure this where I should be sleeping?" Kurama was amazed by the room.

"Yes, this is were you will be sleeping. Your night wear is on the bed. Have a good rest, sir." The woman said, leaving the room.

"Oh, well. I should be glad to have a room like this." Kurama murmured to himself.

Kurama was putting on his silk PJ when Hiei walk in.

"You're even more beautiful when you're half dressed."

"What are you getting at?" Kurama asked, looking angry, covering up his chest with both of his arms.

"Hn, hurry up and put on a shirt." Hiei ordered, turning his head and blushing a little.

"Emperor, why are you in here?" Kurama asked, putting on his shirt.

"My name is not Emperor my name is Hiei. Call me Hiei. I hate being called 'your majesty' or Emperor. You will be sharing my room. Now, tell me your name." Hiei asked, getting on the bed.

"I don't want you to know my name, and I'm not sleep with you, either." Kurama proclaimed, going to the door.

Hiei quickly got up out of bed and blocked the doorway. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Fox?"

"Move out of my way, Hiei. I don't want to be in the same room with you. Put me in another room."

"I don't think so. You would try to escape, if I let you in a room by yourself."

Hiei grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the bed, throwing him on it. Kurama tried to get out of the bed, but Hiei pushed him back down, pinning both of his arms.

"Let go of me, Hiei!" Kurama yelled, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Shut up and stop yelling. People are trying to sleep." Hiei said, still holding both of his wrists.

"I don't…" Kurama felt Hiei's lips against his. The kiss was deep and gentle. Kurama opened his eyes and stopped struggling against him.

Hiei broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, caressing his cheek.

"Glad you quit now. Can we get some sleep?" Hiei asked, getting off of him and going to sleep.

Kurama was shock from the kiss. He couldn't sleep or say anything the whole night. He just was thinking about the kiss.

* * *

Morning came; Botan came into his room, waking him up.

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" Botan called out, smiling at him.

"Botan, why are you here?" Kurama asked, waking up.

"You must not have slept good last night. What keep you from sleeping?" Botan asked, laughing.

"How can I sleep? Why, I'm sleeping with the Emperor, Botan." Kurama said, getting up out of bed.

"You don't know? He must not have told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you; the emperor has to tell you. He always fusses at me for not keeping things a secret. Now, breakfast is waiting for you, Kurama."

"I understand. I will ask him over breakfast, then."

"Yeah, I hope he tells you." Botan said, trying to hold her laugh.

* * *

When Botan and Kurama was at the dinner room, there were four people seated at the table.

"Hiei, who's the beautiful redhead? You did say you found someone who…" Yusuke was cut off.

"Shut up, Yusuke!" Hiei yelled, closing his eyes, folded his arms across his chest.

"Hi there, nice to meet you. You can sit right by my brother over there."

"He's your brother? You two act so different." Kurama said, sitting down at the table.

"Hahah, yeah, people tell me that a lot, but once you get to know my brother, you will be in love with him."

"I will be going, now. Your majesty and highness, do you need anything before I leave?" Botan asked, smiling.

"No, Botan, I don't need anything. Thanks for asking." Yukina said, smiling at her.

"Hn, just leave. I don't need anything." Hiei said, looking at Kurama.

Kurama was blushing the whole time as Hiei was looking at him.

"Okay, if you need anything just call me." Botan said, leaving the room.

"Are you the guy who was trying to steal the emperor's treasure? Hiei, what's so special about this guy that you're keeping him alive for? Hiei, you should have killed him. You're getting too soft." Mukuro remarked, smirking.

"Hn, none of your damn business what I do with him." Hiei exclaimed, sipping on his hot chocolate.

"Fine, Hiei, if he does anything funny to you, I want be there to help." Mukuro said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey, fox boy. I heard you two slept together. How do you like sleeping with the Emperor, hahaha, is Hiei good or what?" Yusuke asked, chuckling, stuffing food into his mouth.

"We didn't do anything! Hiei, I do want to talk to you about that, though; why am I staying in your room! And what was with that kiss last night!" Kurama yelled, getting up.

"I cant believe what I'm hearing. You guys kissed, hahahaha." Yusuke said, laughing really hard.

"Fox, are you dumb? I already told you why you're staying with me. I kissed you to make you shut the hell up."

"Brother, you kissed him? That's great! You found someone to love, hahaha." Yukina said, giggling.

"We're not in love. I already have someone I care about. I'm going back to the room. I'm done here." Kurama said.

"You're not going anywhere until I tell you, you can leave. I told you before you will be in my service. Yusuke, Yukina; I will talk with you later. I must teach this fox a lesson." Hiei relayed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room.

"Hiei, let go of me!" Kurama commanded, struggling to get free.

"You will service me. And your first job will be…" Hiei dragged him into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Hiei pressed Kurama against the door and claimed his lips.

"Hiei… no…"

Kurama was trying to break free from Hiei's trap. Kurama, feeling his heart beating, forgot everything around him. Kurama moaned into the kiss. Hiei was opening the top part of his shirt, using one hand, still kissing his lips.

Kurama was giving into the compassionate kiss, feeling his body getting weak. Hiei was kissing down his neck, causing Kurama to tremble. Kurama was moaning from the touch Hiei was giving him.

"Fox, I love how your lips taste. Now, let's see what new noise I can have you make."

"N-No…Hiei-don't." Kurama said, feeling weaker.

**I hope you enjoy…please review…I just love review…I can write the next chapter if I have a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; HieiLover2004

**Yeah, I have some review…Thank you for the Review…I'm some glad you like this story…I'm Sorry for the wait too…I have to think of so idea…I hope you all enjoy this chapter one.**

**Chapter 4**

Hiei had Kurama pinned to the mattress. Hiei was kissing his lips and Kurama opened his mouth for him. Hiei let his tongue move deep in his mouth.

"I can't get enough of you. I knew you would taste good." Hiei went down, starting to kiss his chest. Kurama was moaning and whimpering from the touch.

"Hiei…stop…" Hiei was kissing his right nipple. "Hiei…stop… Y-you can't…do this..." Kurama was moaning some more and arching his back.

"Why not? You're going to be my bride anyway."

"Bride! Hiei…" Kurama couldn't finish speaking when Hiei was kissing the other nipple.

After Hiei was finished with his chest, he began removing the redhead's pants. Kurama was completely naked. Kurama was starting to struggle, but Hiei pinned his arms.

"Hiei… stop-" Hiei cut him off, kissing him deep on the lips.

"Now, my bride, this will hurt a little." Hiei warned, caressing his red hair.

Hiei undressed, throwing his clothes on the floor and leaned down kissing his lips, while putting his finger inside the redhead. Kurama was moaning into his mouth, grasping Hiei's back. Hiei slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Hiei…I cant be…your bride. I already have someone. You're making me cheat on him." Kurama said, tears coming down his face.

"You will be, my Fox. You're the only one for me." Hiei said, whispering into his earlobe.

Kurama blushed when Hiei whispered into his ear, wiping the tears from his eyes. Hiei moved slowly inside Kurama's body. When Hiei was fully inside his lover, he waited, giving Kurama a chance to get used to the intrusion. Kurama was in pain. Hiei kissed the redhead to stop him from feeling the pain.

"Hiei…It hurts."

"I know, my beautiful fox. It will be all over soon."

Hiei felt it was time to move. He slightly thrusted in and out slowly, Kurama whimpering and closing his eyes, grasping Hiei's back some more.

_"I can't believe I'm letting this stranger have his way with me. My heart keeps beating when he looks into my eyes with that sad look on his face. I wonder what sadness he's hiding. I want to find out, but I can't. I want give my heart to him."_

Hiei started to thrust faster. Kurama felt the pain leaving him. He was starting to moan with every thrust Hiei was giving him.

_"I won't fall in love. My heart belongs to Kuronue."_

Hiei was smirking when he heard Kurama moan out louder. Hiei leaned down again, kissing his lips and then went to his, neck sucking on it. Hiei climaxed and gently pulled out of him and lay on his chest, hearing his lover's heart beat. Kurama was looking at him with a blush, stroking his black spikey hair.

"I can hear your heart beat. It sounds nice, fox." Hiei murmured before getting up out of bed, putting on his clothes.

"Hiei, where are you going?"

"Fox, you stay here until I come back." Hiei ordered, leaving the room.

"I have to try to find the treasure soon so I can get out of here." Kurama said, getting up out of bed and putting on his silk PJ's. When Kurama was finished putting on his clothes, he left out of the bedroom and went outside looking up at the sky, thinking.

Yusuke was outside looking out for the enemy, guarding the palace. Yusuke saw Kurama sitting on the porch, looking sad with tears coming down his face.

"Hey, fox-boy!" Yusuke yelled out. Kurama didn't hear him. Yusuke yelled out again.

Kurama turned his head to see who it was.

"It's you, the guy I saw today over breakfast." Kurama said, looking at him.

"Hey, is something wrong with you? You look kind of down. Did Hiei do something to you?" Yusuke asked.

"No. It's just that my heart is confused."

"What do you mean, fox-boy? Your heart is confused? Are you in love with the Emperor?"

"My name is not 'fox-boy'; it's Kurama, and I'm not in love with the emperor!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Kurama." Yusuke said, laughing.

"You don't believe me. I'm not in love with him!" Kurama looked upset.

"How can I believe you when you two are sleeping in the same bed?"

"He's making me sleep with him."

"That means Hiei chose you to be his wife."

"What do you mean? I haven't agreed to be his wife!"

"You have no choice. If the emperor told you to marry him, you will have to do it. I'm glad Hiei finally found someone as beautiful as you. Take good care of him, fox-boy."

"I'm not marrying him! Can I know your name before you go?"

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke said, leaving him alone.

* * *

Kurama was sneaking around in the halls, looking around for the treasure. Kurama went into fourteen rooms and still couldn't find what he was looking for. Kurama decided to go back into the bedroom. When he went inside the bedroom, Hiei was seated on the bed, waiting for him.

"Where have you been, fox? I told you to stay here."

Kurama didn't say anything. Kurama just went to the vanity, sitting down and combing his hair.

"Fox, answer me when I'm talking to you." Kurama still said nothing. "Fox, answer me now!"

"And if I don't, Hiei? What will you do?" Kurama said, looking at himself in the mirror.

Hiei got up quickly, standing right behind Kurama.

"Fox, I want you to have a picnic with me tonight, by the cherry blossoms."

"Hiei, I'm not doing anything with you ever again. Just leave me alone. I don't love you."

"Fox, you just let me make love to you. I heard you this morning when I was inside you. You seemed to like it; you were falling for me then. You belong to me and no one else. I'll make you fall in love with me." Hiei grabbed his chin, forcing him in for a kiss.

One of Hiei's hands went to Kurama's neck, going down to his collarbone. Kurama tried to stop himself from moaning into the kiss. Kurama pushed Hiei away from him.

"Hiei, stop this! I don't love you, and I'm not going to marry you either!" Kurama yelled, holding his chest where his heart was.

"Fox, you don't have a choice; you will be my wife soon. I don't care if you don't love me right now, but I love you. You will Service me again tonight." Hiei said, leaving through the door. Kurama fell to the floor, still holding his chest with tears coming down his eyes.

**I know, I made Kurama act like a girl a little…I just love Kurama being the girl in the relationship…He do look like one…I hope you enjoy this chapter…I need more review please…And tell me how you like this chapter or not…I just feel sorry for Kurama…He just so confuse.**


	5. Chapter 5

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; HieiLover2004

**I so happy you all enjoying this story…okay, here chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

A few days passed. Kurama was still looking for the treasure and he got to know more about Yusuke, they became friends. Hiei was planning their wedding and was making love to him every night. Kurama was feeling more confused with his heart in regards to Hiei each day, when Hiei was kissing him and touching him.

It was night time. Kurama was having dinner with Hiei outside in the backyard, with a small table face to face with each other. There were two candles on the table, with red rose petals around them.

"Fox, have you picked out a wedding outfit yet?" Hiei asked, drinking his red wine.

"I don't know. I didn't agree to this, Hiei. I'm not marrying you!" Kurama said, looking serious, eating his food slowly.

"I'll just ask my sister to help you out with the wedding plans, then."

"I don't need any help, Hiei. We are not getting married, dammit!" Kurama yelled, getting angry.

"Yes we are getting married, fox." Hiei said, smirking.

"That's it Hiei! I'm not doing this any more!" Kurama get up and jumped into the air, attacking Hiei with his fist.

Hiei jumped out of the way quickly before Kurama could get to him.

"Fox, have you lost your mind? Why are you behaving like this? I know you love me by now; stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not! I love Kuroune!" Kurama said.

"No, you love me." Hiei used his energy from his right hand and lifted Kurama up in the air. "Fox, did you forget you can't use your power?"

"Let go of me, Hiei!"

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down."

"How can I calm down, Hiei! You're making me marry you!" Kurama Yelled.

"Kurama, you really don't care for me after all those times I made love to you?"

"I don't know, Hiei. I'm so confused right now. And how did you find out about my name? I never told you." Kurama asked, starting tear up.

"I had one of my men look you up. That's how I found out about your name, Kurama Minamino; I have been watching you too, with my Jagan eye. You're still trying to steal my treasure." Hiei said.

"Hiei, I don't love you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Kurama said, crying out.

"Do you really hate me that much, Kurama? I just can't believe that. I took away your virginity. That guy that you love so much never did that to you. How can you possibly be in love with him and not me?" Hiei brought Kurama down to the floor with his energy.

"Hiei…"

"I'll put you into another room so you can think about your feelings toward me, when I'm not sleeping next to you at night. Maybe you will change your mind, then. You'll still become my wife however." Hiei said, looking angry.

"Hiei, don't…"

Hiei went inside before Kurama could finish speaking.

Hiei was in his majesty room, sitting in his huge chair looking upset.

"Your majesty. Is there anything that you need?" A woman asked walking into the room with a maid outfit.

"Get the hell out, before I turn you to ashes." Hiei was looking at her coldly. The woman ran out of the room crying.

"Hiei, I never seen you this upset before. It must have something to do with that fox of yours." Mukuro said, lying against the wall, arm folded against her chest.

"Hn, what do you know? Just leave me the hell alone."

"Hiei, you're acting like a big baby right now. Get over him, like you do all the others."

"I wish it was that simple, but I'm in love with him. You wouldn't understand."

"You're right, Hiei. I wouldn't understand. And I never want to understand that feeling of love. Love is for the weak."

"Mukuro, are you calling me weak?" Hiei replied.

"Maybe, Hiei." Mukuro said, teasing him.

"Hn, I'm not weak. You want to test me?"

"I've already seen your strength before, Hiei. I won against you the last time we fought. Hiei, I never thought you were weak. You always were an arcane fool, but never weak."

"Hn, I've always been this way, after my mother left me. My father got killed when he was fighting in a war. And my mother killed herself because of the death of my father. That is why I'm like this. I had to take care of my sister and myself. She never cared about me and Yukina. She just left use all alone with this palace."

"I guess we both were lonely back then." Mukuro said.

"Hn."

"Hiei, you really weren't alone after all. You always had your sister with you. I never had that."

"Hn, whatever. I'm going to bed. I'm tired of talking." Hiei said, leaving the room.

Kurama was in a different room lying in bed, thinking about Hiei. While Kurama was thinking he saw a dark figure staying in the room.

"Hiei, is that you? Hiei, I want to confess my love…" Kurama didn't finish talking when he saw a tall guy with a hat on coming toward him.

"Kurama, who is this Hiei you were about to confess to? I'm the only person that you love, right?" Kuroune asked, pulling Kurama close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Kuroune, it's you! How did you get in here without being found out?"

"A friend helped me out with his special power."

"Who is this friend of yours? Do I know him?" Kurama asked.

"No, you don't know him. He helped me when I was injured." Kuroune said, touching Kurama's cheek. Kurama just looked at him without blushing. Kuroune leaned in for a kiss, but Kurama turned his head away. "Kurama, what's up with you? You seem like you're not glad to see me."

"Kuroune, I am glad to see you, but it's not the right time to be doing that." Kurama said, having his head turned, not making eye contact. Kuroune let go of his waist, looking angry. "Kuroune…"

"Kurama, who touched you? It was that, Hiei guy, wasn't it? You were about to confess your love for him!"

"What are you talking about? No one touched me!" Kurama said, looking scared.

"You're lying! He did touch you!" Kuroune yelled, angrier. Kurama didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes. "I'll find that son of a ** and kill him."

Kuroune thumped out of the room.

"No, Kuroune, come back!" Kurama yelled.

Hiei was in his room, lying in his bed, looking at them with his Jagan eye. "This guy thinks he can take away my fox. We will see about that."

Hiei got up, grabbing his sword off the wall.

"Now, come and get me." Hiei said, smirking.

**Thank you again for the review…Tells me how you like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Thank you Beta

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to update…I just didn't feel like writing anything…I'm so sorry again…I hope you all enjoy this chapter...And once gain thank you for the wonderful review.**

**Chapter 6**

Kuronue was in the hallway yelling looking for Hiei. When Kuronue found him, Hiei was staying by his room door with his arms folded to his chest. "You are a pathetic, fool. If you're here to kill me, you won't succeed." Hiei said, closing his eyes. "You the bastard. You will regret for touching my Kurama. You're dead!" Kuronue said, intense.

"He not yours. He's my soon to be wife now, so I subject you stay away from him, before I cut you up into little parts." Hiei said, drawing his sword from his sheath. "I'll kill you! Kuronue yelled, attacking Hiei with his sword. When Kuronue was trying to hit Hiei with his sword, Hiei was using his speed to dodge Kuronue's attack.

"Stop running away and fight me!" Kuronue said, angrier. "It seems like you cant keep up with me. Well than I will fight you normally. I will hurry this up so I can marry my beautiful fox without your interference." Hiei remarked, charging his power up with both of his fist. "I'll never give you, Kurama!" Kuronue use his necklace and made Hiei stand still.

"What is this?" Hiei asked, trying to move. " I stopped you for moving. Now I can kill you!" Kuronue laughing having his sword up in the air, Kurama came running toward them yelling. "Stop this, don't do it Kuronue! "Kurama yelled. When Kuronue was about to slice him, Hiei use his jagan eye and broke free from his trap. Hiei punched him in the stomach with his fist of flames. "No, Kuroune!" Kurama cry out! Kuronue fell to the floor bleeding.

"I will finish this." Hiei said with a smirk. "No! You will have to kill me first, Hiei. I'm not letting you hurt my friend." Kurama said, hugging Hiei around the neck with tears. "Kurama, move aside. "No, Hiei. If you kill my friend, I will hate you for the rest of my life." Kurama said, looking serious. "Fine, Kurama. I will not kill him, because you say so." Hiei said, wiping the tears from his face.

"Thank you, Hiei. Now will you give him some help? He is bleeding badly. "There's no need, Kurama. I will kill him for touching you. Getting away from him Kurama!" Kuronue yelled, coughing up blood, getting up looking evil. "Kuronue…" Yusuke and Botan came running toward them. "What going on here? We heard a lot of noise." Botan said, looking surprise at Kuronue.

"I should fire you two for slacking off." Hiei said, looking angry at them. "Hey, it's that guy I fought before. How the hell did he get in here?" Yusuke asked looking s hocked. "That's what I want to know you fool." Hiei said. "Hiei, you want me to finish him off for you?" Yusuke asked. "Hn, not right now, Yusuke. My fox doesn't want him dead." Hiei relied, smirking.

"He's not your fox. Kurama get the hell away from him and come over here with me." Kuronue said. "I'm sorry, Kuronue, but I love Hiei now. I'm really sorry. I can't hold my feeling for him much longer. Kuronue, will you forgive me?" Kurama asked, having tears. Hiei wipe the tears away from his eyes. "You trader! How could you do this to me Kurama? I always love you." "I'm sorry Kuronue, but I never was in love with you. I had a little feeling toward you, but never love." Kurama said.

"You heard my, fox, he not in love with you." Hiei said, pulling Kurama into a deep kiss, while looking at Kuronue. "You son of a **! Stop kissing him." Kuronue was about to attack Hiei, but Yusuke stopped him by grabbing his wrist, where the sword was. " Sorry, I wont let you hurt the emperor." Yusuke said. "Stop, Hiei, it not the right time to be kissing me yet. My friend is hurting right now." Kurama said, pulling away from Hiei. "Kurama, I don't care you love him. You will still be mine. Karasu come on out now!" Kuronue yelled out.

" Who is Karasu?" Kurama asked. "What can I do for you, Kuronue?" Karasu asked, appearing in front of them. "How did he get up in here like that?" Botan asked, looking shocked. "You can get rid of that emperor over there and bring back my fox to the castle. I'll be waiting." Kuronue said, disappearing. "Kuronue, don't do this!" Kurama yelled. "You think you can kidnap my wife. You have another thing coming." Hiei said, protecting Kurama.

"I won't let anything happen to you both. Let me fight this. I've been waiting to kick somebody's ** and this will do." Yusuke said. "This will be easy." Karasu declared, pulling out his bombs. "You are using bombs. Bombs are not going to work on me. I will stop you before you even use one of those bombs." Yusuke said, running toward him, about to attack him with his fist.

"There's no escape from the death bomb." Karasu said, throwing his bombs at Yusuke and Hiei. "Kurama, Botan get away from here now!" Hiei yelled, running from the bomb. When the bombs exposed everyone was hit with the bombs. Kurama and Botan were knocked out on the floor. Hiei and Yusuke got back up from the attack. "Why are we still alive from that attack?" Yusuke asked, looking for wounds on his body.

"Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked, looking worried. "He's over there Hiei. Mukuro was holding a barrier around Hiei and Yusuke. "Woman, why didn't you protect my fox instead?" Hiei run out of the barrier trying to reach Kurama. "My job is to protect you, Hiei." Mukuro replied. When Hiei reached for Kurama, Karasu grabbed a hold of him carrying Kurama in his arms. "Damn, let go of my fox." Hiei commanded, looking angry.

Hiei used his fist trying to punch Karasu. Karasu disappeared with Kurama. "Don't worry, we will meet again emperor." Karasu said. "Kurama! I let him take, Kurama." Hiei said, punching the floor. "Hiei calm down. We will get him back." Yusuke said, carrying Botan. "You just don't know Yusuke. Everyone out there in the world knows he is my soon to be wife. If anyone evil fines him, he's in trouble, he is weak without his power." Hiei replied, balling up his fist with anger. "That doesn't sound very good. We need to hurry and find the fox boy." Yusuke said, looking worried.

**How do you like it…I will work on chapter 7…please tell me how you like it…I need more review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Anna Jaganshi

**Sorry it took me so long for me to update this story…I had to work on my other Kurama and Hiei story…Sorry everyone again and Happy new year…here is chapter 7. Thank you Anna Jaganshi for your help...You did aswesome job.**

**Chapter 7**

Hiei was getting ready to look for Kurama with Yusuke. "Brother, just be careful out there," Yukina said, hugging him.

"I will, don't worry about me. Mukuro, will you look after my sister while I'm away?" Hiei asked, looking at Mukuro coldly.

"Hiei, you're still angry with me." Mukuro smirked.

"Hn, what do you think?"

"Highness, take good care of Botan, too. She's still hurt from the exposure with those bombs," Yusuke said, looking at her with a smile.

"I will, Yusuke. Sorry I wasn't around when that happened," Yukina said, looking sad.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you weren't there. Hiei would have gone crazy if something would have happened to you," Yusuke replied, slapping Hiei on the back, laughing. Hiei was looking angry at Yusuke.

"Let's go Yusuke; we're wasting time here. Mukuro, while I'm gone, make sure you fire all of the guards. I don't need any weaklings," Hiei ordered, walking away with Yusuke.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before. Mukuro retorted, smirking, watching them leave.

Kurama woke up in a room, lying in bed. "Where am I?" Kurama sat up.

Karasu walked in the room. "Did you have a goodnight's rest? Kuronue has been worried about you," Karasu said, taking a seat beside the bed.

"You're the guy Kuronue called out to. Where am I? Take me back to Hiei," Kurama demanded, getting up out of bed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurama. I've heard so much about you from your lover Kuronue," Karasu declared, smirking, ignoring Kurama's demands.

"Where is Kuronue? I want to talk to him. I should not be here," Kurama exclaimed, angry.

"You have a job to do, Kurama. You're going to help us steal some gold coins," Karasu said, getting up from the bed.

"I don't care about stealing anymore. I want to go back to my fiancé," Kurama insisted, hurrying to the other side of the room to the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Kurama, there is no escape from here. Only Kuronue and I are able to open that door. Isn't that right, Kuronue?" Kuronue entered the room, a tray of food balanced in his hand.

"I won't let anyone take my love away from me again," Kuronue responded, putting the tray of food on the nightstand.

"I'm not your lover, Kuronue. I love Hiei. We are just friends, you and I. Let me out of here, now!" Kurama demanded, looking intense.

"Kuronue, I think you need to show him who's boss," Karasu drawled, opening up the door. Kurama tried to make his escape, but Karasu forced his power at him. Kurama was shoved backward and landed on the floor roughly. "Kuronue, make sure that he will be ready this afternoon," Karasu ordered, leaving the room.

"Kurama, here is your food on the nightstand," Kuronue said, helping him up.

"I'm not hungry! Take me back to Hiei. That's all I want from you right now," Kurama ordered, looking serious. Kuronue started balling up his fists, a fierce expression coming over his face.

"You are mine, Kurama! Never mention his name again!" Kuroune shouted, hitting him in the face. Kurama stumbled back a bit, reaching up to hold his face with a look of shock upon it.

"Kuronue, I thought we were best friends. How could you do that to me?" Kurama asked.

"You cheated on me! I need to put you in your place." Kuronue grabbed his chin, going in for a kiss, but Kurama turned his head away harshly. "Kurama, why won't you kiss me any more?"

"You already know the answer, Kuronue. I love Hiei. I only kiss the person that I love," Kurama said.

"I told you not to say his name again!" Kuronue grabbed his hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Kurama tried to struggle free from the kiss, but Kuronue shoved him back, pinning Kurama to the floor. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them next to his head. "You are going to help us out Kurama, after I'm finished with you." Kuronue went down to his neck, sucking on it.

"Get off of me, you ass hole. You never were my friend. A friend wouldn't do this!" Kurama used all of his strength and loosened himself from his grip. Slapping him hard in the face, Kuronue jerked to the side, and Kurama hurriedly got up. He pulled a rose from his hair and tried to turn it into a whip, but nothing happened. "Damn it, it's pointless," Kurama cursed.

"How, dare you hit me?" Kuronue growled, getting up, a furious look on his face. Kurama was backing away from him.

* * *

Hiei and Yusuke were walking in town, asking people if they had seen a beautiful redheaded boy. People were bowing to Hiei and shaking his hands. "We've looked everywhere Hiei, he has to be somewhere else."

"You may be right, Yusuke. Let's go look elsewhere. I'm not giving up until I find my fox. Kurama finally told me that he loves me. I'll search the world if I have to, Yusuke." Hiei was still with Yusuke walking, looking around.

"I understand, Hiei. We will find him. This is your first love, after all," Yusuke said, smirking.

"Hn, let's go look in the east of town, I heard that another castle was there."

"I know where your friend is at, your Majesty," a man with short black hair said.

"You've seen him? Where is he? If you're lying to us, I'll kick your ass," Yusuke threatened, grabbing his black shirt.

"Let go of me, before I change my mind," The black haired man declared.

"Show us where he is, then. If you are lying to us, you will be killed by my hands," Hiei warned.

"Follow me, then," the man said, a smirk curling his lips. Yusuke and Hiei follow the man into the nearby forest. There were four guys there, drinking and talking.

"Touya, I'm back. I brought the Emperor like you said."

"Good work, Risho."

"I knew this was a trap. Now I'm piss," Yusuke growled, very angry.

"Yusuke, you just don't know how angry I am. I'm in for the kill." Hiei unsheathed his sword.

"I have your back like always, Hiei," Yusuke said, putting his thumb up.

"Take care of them, Risho. The Emperor will show us where to get his treasure."

"It will be my pleasure, Touya. I'll get rid of these weaklings," Risho said, making the ground shake.

"Hn, this will be easy," Hiei snorted, smirking evilly.

**Thank everyone for reviewing…I cant promise that I will update this story fast, it will take me sometime…I have other story to work on…And I will be busy soon with a job…Please review thank you. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Written; Jennifer100

Beta; Anna jaganshi

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

**Sorry it took so long… I want be able to update…My computer is broke…it will be awhile to I update a story…okay, hope you enjoy this story…Thank Anna jaganishi for your hope.**

Kurama backed away from Kuronue, feeling slightly fearful. "I love you, Kurama! You need to love me, too."

"Get away from me!" Kurama warned.

"Maybe you will change your mind once we make love together," he suggested, continuing to advance on him.

"You're crazy. I already have Hiei to do that with, and I only want to do it with him."

"Fine, Kurama. I have no choice but to do this." Kuronue motioned with his hand, summoning his energy. It blasted forth, sending Kurama flying backwards into the wall. The wall buckled and cracked, and Kurama coughed up blood and cried out in agony, his eyes wide. "I think you've had enough, now," Kuronue continued, easing Kurama gently to the ground. Kurama was now out cold, and still bleeding. Kuronue picked him up and placed him over on the bed. He then crawled over him and kissed his jaw softly. "Now, Kurama... you will be mine." Kuronue began unfastening his shirt, but as he was doing so, Karasu barged into the room.

"Kuronue, are you quite finished yet? I heard Kurama screaming in pain," Karasu drawled, a smirk sliding into place on his lips.

"I need more time. Just a few more minutes," Kuronue replied, a small plead in his voice. "We'll be ready, then."

"How careless. We don't have the time for this. Wake him up," Karasu ordered.

Kuronue tried to shake the fox awake, but Kurama was still. "He's not waking up," he pointed out.

"Give him this, then," Karasu said, handing him a drug. "Place it in your mouth and give it to him that way."

"What does it do?" Kuronue asked, suspicious. He did, however, put some of it into his mouth.

"It's merely going to wake him up and heal his body. I've no use for a weakened fox," Karaus replied. Kuronue took his word and leaned down to Kurama's face, pressing his lips to the redhead's. He kissed him deeply, making sure that the drug made its way down his throat.

"Now just wait awhile. When he awakens, I need him to listen to us. I have a plan. Kuronue, remove his clothes. I want him afraid so that he will listen and obey," Karasu stated, laughing.

* * *

Yusuke had finished defeating Risho with his Spirit Gun. Now Yusuke and Hiei were fighting two other guys. Touya and Itsuki were observing the scuffle. "Don't fail me now, Ura-Urashima, Bakken. But don't kill the emperor; leave him alive," Touya commanded, smirking evilly. Bakken and Ura-Urashima nodded in understanding. Bakken was facing off with Yusuke, but Yusuke was scoffing at the man's weak punches. Hiei was slicing and Ura-Urashima with his sword, but it was having no effect. Ura-Urashima blocked it with his rod and slammed his fist into Hiei's face. Hiei was sent flying.

"Damn it... Fine, if my sword won't work, I'll just use my fists," Hiei declared, standing up.

Yusuke was not in the process of beating Bakken within an inch of his life. "Please, don't kill me! I'm begging you!" he wailed, on his knees begging pitifully.

"And why should I let you live?" Yusuke asked, pointing his finger at him.

"Bakken, if you do not finish him, I will kill you myself," Touya threatened. Bakken stood and was about to smack Yusuke again. Yusuke quickly retaliated and used his Spirit Gun, finishing him off.

"Whoo, I'm glad he's gone. He was never good for the team, anyway." Itsuki smirked.

"I never respected him. If Ura-Urashima doesn't defeat the emperor, I will have to defeat them myself. You head back to our hiding place," Touya ordered.

"Touya, I'm not leaving you alone," Itsuki said.

"I can't always rely on you and Jin to have my back," Touya replied, turning some of the forest to ice.

Hiei defeated Ura-Urashima with his Koku Ryuuha. "Now Yusuke, let's hurry and defeat the  
boss. I have a feeling that Kurama is in trouble."

"Don't worry, Hiei. We will finish this up quick," Yusuke said, looking at Touya.

"Let's make a deal instead, shall we? If I win, you will have to give me all your treasure. If I lose, I will help you find your precious redhead."

"We don't need your damn help," Hiei growled, getting ready to attack.

"Wait, Hiei. We might need him. He might know where he is," Yusuke said, stopping him.

"Hn, I will take him then," Hiei said, grabbing his sword off the ground.

"So we have a deal." Touya made an ice sword on his arm.

* * *

Kurama woke up in the room alone. He sat up and looked around the room, feeling cold and naked. Kurama looked down, pulling the covers half way off of him. "Why am I naked?  
Kuronue didn't…" Kurama was looking worried and scared thinking about what could  
have happened to him. Kurama got up, putting the covers around him, and grabbing his  
clothes off the floor. Once Kurama put on his clothes, Kuronue came into the  
room.

"Have you finished getting dressed, Lover?" Kuronue asked.

"What did you do to me when I was knocked out?" Kurama demanded, looking worried and angry.

"I did a lot of things when you were sleeping. You did feel good inside me, Kurama." Kuronue  
was smirking.

"Why, why?" Kurama dropped to the floor, feeling tears pricking at his eyes, looking shocked.

"Now come on, let's go Kurama. Karasu is waiting for us," Kuronue ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Kurama said, wrapping his arms around his body, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. Kuronue came toward him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up.

"You will listen to me, Kurama," Kuronue commanded, pulling him out the room. Kuronue and Kurama met Karasu outside. Karasu had a lot of men with him. Kurama was still hurt and in shock.

"Now we're all here. We are going to rob the east part of town. There's a huge jewel store there. I'm going to need you, Kurama, to help to break in the safe. Are you ready to help me? If not, I will kill you right here. Kuronue already had you. I might have you myself, if you don't listen to what I say," Karasu said sternly, whispering the last part in his ears. Kurama nodded to him, still in shock. "That's a good fox. Now let's go," Karasu ordered, walking away. Two of the men grabbed both of Kurama's arms, following Karasu and Kuronue.

"Karasu, were you acting when you said that you will have your way with my Kurama?" Kuronue asked, looking angry.

"You know I was. I wouldn't do that to a friend. I know he's yours. I was the one that helped you when you were. The least you could do is trust me, now let's focus on getting this money," Karasu said, smirking.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. You helped me get my lover back from that Emperor. I really owe you one for that, Karasu," Kuronue said softly, walking.

"That's what friends do for each other. Just follow my foot steps, Kuronue. Then you will have everything, especially your Kurama," Karasu assured him.

They were almost near the town.

**I hope you enjoy...please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story…Sorry I want be able to updating any more Kurama and Hiei story…**

**Thank you Charllotte36, DarkDragonDreamer and Alexisminano for always reading and reviewing mine stories…**

**You are so great…Keep going with your awesome stories…**

**And never give up in them…You all are my favorite authors…I will be still trying to write a story, but not with Kurama and Hiei stories anymore…**

**I want be reviewing anymore of yall stories or reading them too…unless it not Yoai stories…I'm so sorry friends and reader…T_T**

**No more updating on: The love for my family**

**No more updating on: My first love with a vampire**

**No more updating on: The Emperor true love**


End file.
